The present invention relates to deodorant dispensers, to a deodorant dispenser refill cartridge, and to a kit comprising a deodorant dispenser refill cartridge and a deodorant dispenser.
It is known to provide a fluid deodorant composition, such as a fluid antiperspirant composition, in a deodorant dispenser that has a movable applicator for applying the composition to a user's body. One such form of dispenser is a roll-on dispenser, in which the applicator is a roller or a ball that is movable relative to a body of the dispenser to carry fluid deodorant composition from within the dispenser to an external surface of the dispenser.
Such dispensers advantageously provide just a thin film of the deodorant composition for applying to the user's body, while preserving the deodorant composition within the dispenser. However, once the deodorant composition in such a dispenser has been used up, the user must dispose of the dispenser and obtain a new one. Such disposal is not an efficient use of the material(s) from which the dispenser is made.
There is a need for a deodorant dispenser that permits more efficient use of the material(s) from which it is made.